kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sandbox/Event/E-6 formatted
This page is intended for fleet composition reports and branching rules discussion. DO NOT post equipment load-out or exchange map clearing tips here. Report guidelines Fleet compositions report Branching rules proposal Report area Fleet composition report ;A-D-C-E-F *-- Fujihita (talk) 17:02, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ** Isuzu, Inazuma, Yuudachi, Shigure, Akatsuki, Akitsumaru *-- Fujihita (talk) 17:02, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ** Isuzu, Inazuma, Yuudachi, Shigure, Akatsuki, Akitsumaru ** Chiyoda, Chitose, Mogami, Mikuma, Yayoi, Mutsuki (A-D-C-E-F) ?/? (A-B-C-D-E-F) ?/? *-- McDerp (talk) 20:26, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ** Ooyodo, Kagerou, Shiranui, Kuroshio, Oyashio, Akizuki *-- McDerp (talk) 20:28, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ** Ooyodo, Samidare, Umikaze, Kawakaze, Suzukaze, Akizuki ** Yuubari, Shiratsuyu, Shigure, Murasame, Poi, Harusame Branching rules proposal *1CL 4DD Akitsumaru leads to A-D-C-E-F **I think this is "1CL 3DD Akitsumaru 1XX" goes ADCEF (Fujihita (talk)) **I tested it with 1CL 3DD without Akitsumaru, it goes ADCGHF so Akitsumaru = C-E (Fujihita (talk)) **Further testing, it seems "1CL 3DD" is required to go A-D (Fujihita (talk)) ***Tested. 1CL 3DD works (Fujihita (talk)) ***Second that. I tried 1CL 2DD, off route (Fujihita (talk)) Rewards Easy Medium Hard Sandbox area ;This section is for discussion on the layout of this page and the guideline. It also serves as a playground for editors to get used to talk pages. It will not be included in the released version. Here's a briefing of what our admins are doing in preparation of event ;Automate enemy patterns A few months back, we developed a number of tools to automate enemy patterns. This, for example, is a JS parser I developed to translate PoiDB's enemy patterns report into our template. However, when we checked the api two days ago, some api links (like the one listed on the above page) are dead. You can use this link to test the parser. In any cases, Gaka is looking for alternatives (besides Poidb). If all fail, we can simply set up enemy report threads as always since there haven't been any problems with those. ;Update EventComp template and KC3K fleet exporter I also asked Nanamin to update Template:EventComp to include plane proficiency, equipment upgrades and the new 33 LoS formula. Crazy Teitoku is in contact with KC3K team in order to bring back fleet exporter before next event (if all things go well, that is). ;Event contribution guidelines I asked Mikado to work on a guide on how to contribute to event wiki but he's not available until mid August. Therefore, I'm taking over his task. I plan to separate the messy stuffs from event pages, and put them in talk pages and community guide hub for sorting. ;Improve page performance In the meanwhile, ckwng is addressing performance issues with Lua modules and JS templates that have been causing internal error issues we've seen in the past week. -- Fujihita (talk) 18:44, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :I like boobs Fackifiknow (talk) 19:25, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Can that add topic button be moved or is there a keyboard shortcut? :this is so fucking weird.... Fackifiknow (talk) 19:27, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, click edit section and edit like the usual thing. Don't forget indentation to make it easier to look at. In any cases, this seems worse off than Comments for casual conversations. It's only better when it comes to data collection since we can move and group reports easily. -- Fujihita (talk) 19:34, July 25, 2016 (UTC) About talk pages Not being able to see the page or other comments while "commenting" hurts... as does the way these "comments" show up on Latest activity. Automated patterns is sweet and I hope that works out. ... right so edit summary does that. and when you dont tilde a few times? dont mind me... -- anon'd 19:55, July 25, 2016 (UTC) I'd get used to it if I had to... I wonder how many other people would be able to pickup and use Talk without it turning into a gigantic run on sentence written by dozens of people. Fackifiknow (talk) 20:04, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :This talk page doesn't support comment by default so we're doing this in talk page's way. The key point is to use indentation and to archive old discussions frequently. :There's a good thing about these talk pages though. They can be self-regulated. You don't need mod power to edit other people's comments (but do know that there's a public edit history, a Report Misbehavior thread and banhammer awaits the mischievous souls) :We'll still rely on comments for the most part though. This is just for data organization. :-- Fujihita (talk) 20:19, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Getting ninja edited while slowposting..... ::I can't say I hate it... but more people need to chime in on this for sure. :: Fackifiknow (talk) :Fuji remember to kill that one Template. :v :-- McDerp (talk) 20:31, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :: Killed it Fujihita (talk) 20:57, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Event comp drill (minigame) I propose the following minigame, which can be considered as an event drill. So, we'll split the participants into two teams: *The first team will compile a set of branching rules and share among themselves (and a neutral referee/GM). This team will then generate event comp reports based on the rules submit the reports to this page using the format outlined by the guidelines above. *The second team will attempt to guess the branching rules based on the first team's fleet comp reports. Please do carry out the discussions in the manner outlined by the guidelines above. *The game ends when the second team decides there's no other rules to discover or when the time (agreed upon by everyone) runs out. There will be three difficulties for this game: *Easy: there are plenty of reports and there's no false report. *Medium: there are insufficient reports (second team must demand first team to provide a test with a certain ship or fleet comp in order to correctly determine all rules) *Hard: there shall be false reports (dum dum dum!). So...INTEREST CHECK! Who wants to play in round 1 (3 days, Easy difficulty) -- Fujihita (talk) 20:53, July 25, 2016 (UTC) I heard there would be cookies, where do I sign up. Put me anywhere, I like surprises :v -- McDerp (talk) 21:04, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Should talk to User:Tormented Sufferer and or some of the people that end up speculating in Recent updates, or draft people from chat... -- Fackifiknow (talk) 01:21, July 26, 2016 (UTC) First game session So after the first game session conducted in chat. I must add a few clarifications *Fleet report team must provide every possible route with at least one example in the first set. No additional route may be added afterwards. *Branching rule team can only ask the route a certain fleet composition will go, not asking for another sample fleet composition that goes a certain route. Here's the first set provided in the first game session: ;A-C-D *Inazuma, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Abukuma, Myouko *Inazuma, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Abukuma, Kongo *Inazuma, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Abukuma, Kaga *Inazuma, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Isuzu, Abukuma ;A-B-E *Inazuma, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Sendai, Yuudachi *Inazuma, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Akizuki, Yuudachi *Inazuma, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Ayanami, Yuudachi ;A-B-D *Inazuma, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Akizuki, Abukuma And here are the questions branching rule team has asked: ;Could I request an additional composition for the last A-B--D? :Mutsuki, Shigure, Ayanami, Ikazuchi, Yukikaze, Abukuma. --Fujihita (talk) ;Gimme 1 more of ABD :Inazuma, Shigure, Ayanami, Ikazuchi, Yukikaze, Abukuma. I know it's the same, but that's a valid report --Fujihita (talk) ;Inazuma, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Yuudachi, Maruyu where does this lead? :A-B-E --Fujihita (talk) ;Inazuma, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Sendai where does this lead? :A-B-E. Here's a hint. If you suspect Sendai guarantees B to E branching rule, you should propose a set of the same 5 ships and change Sendai to...say, Ooyodo instead. I can tell you it goes the same route. --Fujihita (talk) ---- Branching rule proposals: *5DD 1CL leads A-B--D **Inazuma, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Sendai, Yuudachi goes A-B-E in first set. --Fujihita (talk) *Having 5DD and 1CL has a chance to branch from B to either E or D **If there was random branching rule, I'd have posted "Inazuma, Akatsuki, Yukikaze, Ikazuchi, Sendai, Yuudachi (A-B-E) 5/9 (A-B-D) 4/9 --Fujihita (talk) *Having at least 5DD leads to A-B-E **Inazuma, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Akizuki, Abukuma goes A-B-D in first set. Unless you think Akizuki is Kitanda and thus not a DD. --Fujihita (talk) *A-B-E has a special Sendai exception **and Ooyodo exception because Ooyodo goes there as well --Fujihita (talk) ***Let's try Jintsuu ****same route --Fujihita (talk) ***How about Yura then? ****same --Fujihita (talk) ***what about an Abukuma? ****A-B-D --Fujihita (talk) ***Having an Abukuma in your fleet guarantees routing to node D The answer: #Abukuma guarantees D #Five or more DD guarantees A-B --Fujihita (talk) 19:05, July 28, 2016 (UTC)